


Science Fiction Double Feature

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rocky Horror, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark and Robbie have a lot of fun in the back row of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.





	Science Fiction Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a 90s interview where Mark said his sexual fantasy was making love in a crowded movie theater and by the 1993 MTV Take That takeover when Robbie got really excited about meeting Meatloaf because he was a massive Rocky Horror fan.

Robbie looked down at the words “love” and “hate” that Mark had written on his knuckles for him and smiled. “I should get that tattooed for real some day. Or at least the love part, anyway.” 

Mark nodded. “It suits ya. And it’s just the finishing touch for your costume.” He paused and frowned slightly. “Although I think ya need a touch more fake blood on your scar.” 

“If I put any more on it, it’ll just drip into me eye. No, I think I’m sorted. Let’s just get you laced into that corset, yeah?”

Mark smirked. “Eager for that, are we now?”

Robbie snorted. “Duh. Mark you’re gonna look fucking hot. I’m kinda all about that.”

Mark grinned evilly. He was already dressed in thigh high fishnets and the world’s tiniest mini skirt and had a sparkly bow tie around his neck. His eyes were heavily made up with thick layers of mascara and eyeliner and his lips were crimson red. He had the corset round his middle and hooked in place, but he needed Robbie to pull it tight and lace up the back. 

He surveyed himself critically in the mirror when Robbie was done with him, turning and checking at different angles and bending over teasingly in front of Robbie.

“Does my arse hang out when I do that?” 

“Err..yeah. Might want to put underwear on?” 

Mark bent over again and reached back to place Robbie’s hand on his bare arse. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Robbie gulped. “Sure ya don’t wanna just skip the movie and go straight to the shagging now?” 

“Oh I’m sure. Besides you love going to Rocky Horror. It’s gonna be mega, this.”

He pulled on a sparkly tuxedo jacket and top hat and Robbie slipped on his studded leather vest and a couple more spiked bracelets for good measure and then they grinned at each other. 

Eddie and Columbia were about to go get it on in the back row of the late night double feature picture show. 

When they got to the cinema, it was packed nearly full, but they managed to grab the last two seats in the very back. The midnight screenings of Rocky Horror had gone through quite a surprising recent resurgence of popularity given that they’d been going since the 70s. 

Although the chance of maybe being able to do the Time Warp with Mark and Robbie from Take That might have had a little something to do with it.

They didn’t come every week. And they didn’t always dress up. But they did both those things *just* often enough to make fans of both them and Rocky Horror flock to this particular theater every Friday that Take That wasn’t off on tour somewhere because it *could* be a week they showed up.

Mark and Robbie had three ironclad rules for the fans in the theater with them:  
No cameras.  
No talking to journalists. What happened in the cinema stayed in the cinema.  
No going mental over them and not letting them or anyone else enjoy the show. 

Beyond that, there were no restrictions. The fans had complete unfettered access to them as long as they abided by the rules and were cool. And unfettered access seriously meant unfettered access. Unsurprisingly, both Robbie and Mark had each charmed many, many pretty girls (and a couple of fit lads here and there) into giving them head in the back row and had enthusiastically returned the favor to both sexes but they hadn’t yet fully and properly shagged there yet.

But that was going to change tonight. Tonight, Robbie was going to fuck Mark in the back row of the cinema during the midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

And nearly two hundred people were going to get the chance to watch.

During the first part of the movie, they just goofed around with the rest of the crowd; waving lighters during Over At The Frankenstein Place, shouting out “Asshole!” and “Slut!” when Brad and Janet came on screen, jumping up to do The Time Warp in the aisle. 

Things started to heat up a bit during Toucha Toucha Touch Me, perhaps predictably enough.

People had gotten used to seeing Robbie and Mark occasionally kiss at these things. Sometimes they even saw them slip each other some tongue. And maybe they glimpsed the occasional wandering hand on a thigh. 

But seeing the odd French kiss and grope was one thing. Seeing Mark down on his knees, bobbing his head up and down on Robbie’s cock was another. 

Not that they hadn’t ever seen him giving head. Or getting it. But giving it to Robbie in front of them was a whole other level. 

Their tongues intertwining as Robbie reached up under Mark’s skirt and stroked his cock through Eddie’s Teddy in full view of everyone was yet another level. 

Not that anyone was really watching the movie anymore, but it kept on running as background noise. Everyone pretended to be watching it instead of Robbie and Mark though. Because that was the thing if you were in the audience with them: you could watch and they could know you were probably watching but you couldn’t make it obvious you were watching. No gawking went along with the “no going mental over them” and “what happens in the cinema stays in the cinema” rules. If your two favorite pop stars happened to be on the verge of fucking each other a few feet from you and you happened to witness the act...well that’s just the kind of stuff that happened in this theater sometimes and you knew not to make a fuss about it.

 

Although Mark straddling Robbie with his back to him and skirt bunched around his waist and biting the seat in front of him to keep from crying out too loud as Robbie spread his cheeks apart and began licking around his rim and fingering him was quite another level still. 

At this point, people were starting to have trouble pretending to not be watching them.

By the time Mark was lowering himself onto Robbie’s length to the sound of Tim Curry singing “give yourself over to absolute pleasure” (because of course his timing was perfect that way), absolutely no one was bothering to pretend to be watching the movie. 

Because, really, who could possibly expect them to?

Besides, even if they wanted to watch the movie, Mark was too fucking loud for them to hear it; letting out deep guttural groans as Robbie bucked up into him.

“You like that don’t ya, you little slut?” Robbie growled at him.

“Every eye on you...seeing what a pro you are at taking cock...you’re eating this up, aren’t ya?”

Mark groaned and shuddered at Robbie’s words, then reached down to take hold of his throbbing prick and start stroking it.

“That’s it, baby,” Robbie purred. “Cum for us...we’re all watching...we want to see you spurt…”

Mark clenched tighter around Robbie, gasping and moaning and quickly working his cock as Robbie picked up the speed of his thrusts. 

“I’m..oh god yes...I’m...Robbie...oh god…”

Robbie thrust up even harder. 

Mark climaxed with a groan that was nearly a roar, spasming around Robbie’s shaft and coating his chest with cum. Robbie followed suit inside him a moment later. 

 

There was a moment of uncertain silence. And then a round of applause.

Robbie grinned cheekily at the rest of the movie goers. Mark turned bright red with embarrassment.

Robbie shook his head at him affectionately. “Oh so..*now* he gets all bashful on us…” he drily remarked to no one in particular. 

“Shut up,” muttered Mark, who was feeling a touch ridiculous about blushing now. 

Robbie kissed his forehead and gently wiped at his smudged makeup. 

“It’s all right, Markie. You’re a great big bundle of contradictions all wrapped up in a tiny package and that’s what I love about you.”

Mark smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Aww thanks Rob.”

Robbie grinned at him. “Hey, you might be a little freak, but you’re my little freak.”

Mark stuck his tongue out at him. “Takes a freak to know a freak.”

Robbie pulled him close for another kiss. “Mmmm true...guess that means we belong together.” 

Mark made an affirmative noise into the kiss and then muttered “my package isn’t tiny…”

Robbie giggled. “Sorry, I meant to say ‘my little freak who is hung like a freaking stallion.’”

Mark burst out laughing and smiled at Robbie with a face filled with love. 

“Thank you for this. Really. It’s been a dream for forever and you made it come true.”

Robbie grinned at him again. 

“Hey you know what they say: ‘don’t dream it, be it.’”


End file.
